This invention relates to a trouser finisher having an independently retractable and extendable waist expander and leg expander. Insofar as is known, prior trouser pressers with both waist expanders and leg expanders have connected the two components together for unitary movement. An example of this type of machine is disclosed in McMillan U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,250 and 3,415,430. This application relates to Patent Application Ser. Nos. 532,793; 532,788, 532,768; 532,789 and 532,792.
In the above-referenced patents, the waist expander pivots outwardly to permit the operator to dress the trousers. Since the leg expander moves in a unitary motion with the waist expander, it also pivots. The structure necessary to accomplish this task must consume a considerable amount of energy, since the lever arm formed by the leg expander is relatively long. Also, connection of the waist expander and leg expander in the manner described above makes independent adjustment of the two components more difficult. It has been determined that by mounting the waist expander and the leg expander on different tracks and operating them independently with different air cylinders, timers and drivers, much more control of the pressing operation can be obtained. Also, the substantial load required to move the single unit with both waist and leg expander thereon can be substantially reduced by mounting and operating the waist and leg expander separately. As a result, smaller drivers can be used and less energy consumed. The machine operates with much less noise and, because of the lighter weight of the structure, much less inertia. Since operators are working in close proximity to the structures, reduced inertia makes the operation of the presser much safer. Finally, by mounting the waist and leg expanders separately, the independent units can be manipulated solely with reference to what is most efficient from the standpoint of the trousers on the machine and not the mechanical requirements of the components themselves. The pivoting arrangement of prior art pressers can be eliminated so that the waist expander and leg expander each move translationally.